Of Spirit and Blood
by Heartbringer
Summary: Takes place five years after the movie. OC implication. She didn't know what happened. First she helped this wandering spirit and the next it was out to get her. What will these events come to in the end? A story of a normal spirit of spring banding together with the Guardians to stop this new threat. JackXOC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Spirit and Blood**

Summary: It was all a blur. First she saved this young teenage girl, then, all of a sudden she can't remember anything. The moon told her name to her, and that was it. The years have pass, and thing were somewhat going well. Until, one day… Being chased down for dead was not one of them.

Chapter 1: Snow like blood

It was cold. So cold. The unforgiving blizzard of the North Pole blew harder and harder the chance it could get. Its harsh winds made it more difficult to fly through it. If you hear hard enough, you hear a flutter and delicate chiming of wings. The person flying was a dark brunette female with age appearance of a sixteen year old, but she was actually much older than that. Her soft mint green and soft baby blue wings were beating 200 miles a minute.

Why so fast you ask?

Because she was trying to get away. Escape the thing that has been chasing her since four months ago when it appeared. Her lush green clothes were stained with blood. Her blood. Confusing as it may be. A spirit bleeding? Unheard of. But he had gotten used to it after she found out a long time ago. Her left hand placing pressure on her right side stomach, punctured deeply but that monster being that was still chasing her still. Her right hand clutching tightly on her thin sword. And if you paid attention to it, you will see a tint of blue on the blade.

Risking on looking back, she did, her face bruised here and there from the conflicts before. She squinted her mint green colored eyes, her brows were raised in confusion. It wasn't chasing her anymore. Still, not letting her guard down she continued to fly towards the help she could get. North's home.

Tired. She was getting so tired, her wings felt like they were about fall off of her back. But she still kept flying towards the workshop. There! She was very close now. Pushing the last of her reserved adrenaline, the brunette willed herself to fly faster. As she was about to pass over a large crevice, a sudden shot of black came from inside the crevice. It created a large wall of solid mass, completely blocking her way. Red menacing eyes and a cruel unfeeling amused smile appeared on the surface of the black mass. It's deep chuckle echoing the area near it. Coming out from her shock stupor, the brunette summoned her other blade, similar to the one on her right hand. Redish-pink petals seemed to appear out of nowhere, whirling in her left arm, then a small and quick flash, a thin sword with a redish-pink glow on the blade appeared on her left hand. Posing in a battle stance.

A grin of amusement appeared on the solid surface of the black wall. It only took a mile second for the two to engage each other. The mass of black wall shoot out whip like tentacles of multiple proportions. Bracing for impact, the brunette crossed her blades together in front of her body to minimize some damage that was about to come. As the impact came the female was pushed backwards as she was still in mid air. She grunted as the continuous stream of blows went on. A last strike was added and the sudden impact actually sent her spiraling higher in the air. Twisting her body followed by a summersault, the brunette was able to recover hr bearings. But was not the time to take a breather. Still feeling the rush of adrenaline inside her, the female parried back the strikes of each incoming attacks. But the monstrosity was holding back, she could tell. Its attacks were not as the same as the first. It was toying with her.

It continued on. The clashing of blades and something that similar sounding of flesh. The female did not know how long the battle went, but she sported even more wounds, scrapes, and bruises to make anyone think that she has been in an unforgiving war and back. More blood spurt from her body, tainting the white snow below. Parrying every blow, exchanging of attacks, all of that having not much effect on the monster in front of her. Blocking another, she breathed heavily. The brunette needed no more time for this. Pushing both her arms back to her sides, and with a burst of speed, the brunette speed towards the enemy. The monster also engaged. Gathering all the limbs it used, it combined it into two large ones. But before the attack was ever near her yet, she pulled out her blades from her sides and placed them in front of her. The brunette then used her body momentum to actually rotate it a fast circular motion of increasing speed. If you are in a different angle, it would appear as though a large drill was charging towards the monsters attacks. As the two attacks came clashing to each other, the monsters whip-like tentacle arms were disappearing. It was working on the brunettes favor. The contact on the enemy's arms, they shattered like sand. Black sand, but somehow still different from its sandy texture. It seemed…somehow powdery.

Once the brunette was through, the large body of dark wall dissipated and disappeared back below the deep crevice. Breathing ragged, and heavy, the female watch the thing as it was sure that it was no coming up again anytime soon. Heaving a deep sigh, the brunette turned and continued to fly onwards to North's home. The exhaustion finally seeping in. tired and fatigued, the female pushed on further. The blizzard finally stopped, but she did not notice it until the fight was over. Her crimson colored blood still continued escaping her body, making her vision blurry. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly stops.

No. She did not stop on her own. A sharp pain coursed through her. Tear were involuntarily escaping her lavender colored eyes as she looked down towards her abdominal area where the pain centered. Her body racked and started to convulse, her blood made it up her throat and involuntary choke on the metallic tasting substance. The female brunette heaved, trying to have oxygen flowing in her lungs. As she continued to choke, something slithered and creped behind her. One hand wrapped around her waist in a vise but gentle grip, the other hand gently holding her chin. Their face inched towards her right ear.

"Oh. Wounded, are we my dear?", Purred a voice. The voice is deep, but not of an adult tone, but more of an adolescent male. It also had a tinge of something more menacing lacing under that sweet voice. The male behind the brunette then leaned on her right shoulder, still keeping a firm grip on her. The hand that is still on the females chin has started caressing her left bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry, darling. But that is what you get when you try escaping from me.", the brunette had long closed her eyes shut, sounds of whimpering escaped her mouth. The male softly chuckled. Struggle as she might, the female could not escape the males grasp, nor could she wriggle out of the attack that pierced her from behind.

"Why do you keep resisting, dear Natalia?", the males tone somber suddenly. It had an air of care and worry. But Natalia knew better than to fall for it.

The brunette gave a low growl. "Y-You know better t-than anything, you vile entity-!" Natalia abruptly stopped as she choked once more of her blood. Another wave of spasm attacked her body. The male 'tsk-ed' in disappointment.

"Very well, then. I'll leave you be, for now. But mark my words, my sweet Natalia!", the male adolescent raised his voice a tad to mark his point as he commanded the blade shaped spear was pulled out from behind her. Making Natalia scream.

"You will come to my terms.", by the time the words slipped between his lips, the female was between awake and unconsciousness. Limp in his arms, the male gave one last hug for their encounter before letting her go and fall head first down the crevice where he had commanded his ash like sand to come out.

"Forgive me, my dear."

**†**

Flying through the air, Jack Frost commanded the wind to take him back to North's home after another successful summoning of winter in Los Angeles for the season. The jovial spirit of fun and winter had at least three days and two nights of rest until his next stop in bringing winter. Being the appointed and official Guardian, after five years of Pitch's defeat, Jack was still not into the whole responsible gig yet. But at least they-meaning North and the other Guardians-gave him on certain terms and rules, as they provided him a schedule on when and where to summon winter on each and every corner of the planet.

"Oh, man. I so can't wait to get back at the Pole. Some of the heat waves of the country's I passed were brutal." Stopping by on a random pillar of ice formation, Jack took a little breather before taking off again. But then noticed something in the snow and ice. It was crimson and something he did not see in a long, long time. Droplet's of blood.

"What in the world?", kneeling down the spirit of fun inspected and hesitantly touched the droplet's. He flinched from the contact, but brought his index and middle finger closer to his face. Feeling the blood between his fingers, Jack noticed that it was that long since, whatever it was that bleed, came through this direction he was in. Jack then noticed more below him. On top the snow's surface. Coming down from his spot, he noticed the trail crimson drops.

Shaking his head, thinking it was a wounded seal or a bear or perhaps even a walrus. As the spirit was about to leave, the nagging feeling behind his subconscious won't stop pestering him. Telling Jack to follow the trail. Groaning, Jack ruffled his snow white locks, and begrudgingly followed the path of blood.

Jack called the wind again, but this time he flew low enough for him to see the trail. After searching trail for almost half an hour, the spirit decided that it was a stupid idea, but totally stopped in a different scene. His icy blue eyes widened as he saw the landscape. Ice pillars that were once in its majestic point where it reached taller than most buildings that he saw in some of the major country's cities, were now torn down bit by bit, until it was only half of it left, or just its base that remains. Huge clusters of ice chunks loitered the snowy ground. And the ground that the spirit is seeing now, was painted by splatters of blood in every which way of direction it originated from. One thing came to mind. There was definitely a fight here.

Landing in the middle of where the majority of blood is, Jack looked around for any more trails, but found none. Growling low in frustration, Jack slammed his staff on the snow covered ground, which resulted in creating a mini blizzard around him. "What in the world happened here?"

Suddenly, the wind pushed him. Which was very strange. "What…?" Jack did not get to ask because the wind was pushing towards a certain direction. He didn't notice it before because of its hill top landscape. Giving into the winds pestering, Jack walked towards the hill, but stopped when he noticed that it was a deep crevice. Raising a confused brow, Jack only starred at it for at least five minutes. Deciding that it was nothing, he decided to leave and tell the situation he saw to North.

"-elp…" Jack stopped in his tracks. The wind must be playing with him. Shaking his head, he continued to walk again.

"…help.." There it was again. This time standing very still, Jack tuned his hearing more to listen. He waited.

"...is someone up there…? …anybody…h-help…me…" Icy blue eyes widened, Jack immediately called the wind and he flew down the crevice. Landing with a thud below, Jack held his staff in front of him, in case it was some sort of trap. His eyes scanned the narrow path way of the icy wall of the crevice in search of the voice he heard from above. A minute or two of searching, his eyes widened as he finally saw the source of the said voice. A body covered in blood mixing with the snow staining it crimson, lay there unmoving. Sprinting towards the body, the spirit noticed right away that the body is female. She was battered and bruised, and a deep puncture wound located in her abdominal area. Checking if the female was still somehow breathing, he placed his index and middle finger in her jugular area. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was glad that she was still alive, plus the rise and fall of her chest also confirms it.

Not hesitating for one second, Jack picked her up bridal style, being careful of her wounds, especially the major one in her abdomen. Jack called the wind once more. Out of the crevice they flew and directly heading to North's direction for immediate help. Sparring a glance at the wounded brunette, one thing came into his mind.

'_Who are you?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Spirit and Blood**

Summary: It was all a blur. First she saved this young teenage girl, then, all of a sudden she can't remember anything. The moon told her name to her, and that was it. The years have pass, and thing were somewhat going well. Until, one day… Being chased down for dead was not one of them.

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

Jack's POV

Six days. Six days since I came here to North's workshop and still nothing from the girl I rescued. Was she still alive or…? I shook my head. "No way. I'm pretty sure that she's still okay. …I hope."

But one major thing that still bothers me though…

*Flash back*

_Flying as fast as I could, I finally made it to the workshop. I abruptly pushed opened the door, making sure that the girl I held was still there. "North! North, I need help!"_

_The second I screamed Phil and another yeti accompanying him came out form a corner. Phil saying things in yeti that I couldn't understand. I held up my hand to make him stop. "Phil, you can say things about me later. But right now, I really need help. Where's North?"_

"_Jack!", said North as he finally came. "This unexpected visit! What can I-?" The jolly man's face as he saw that I wasn't alone._

"_North, she needs help."_

_**X**_

_It took about two hours for North and some of the yeti's he had that knew about medical know-how's for me to finally entered the guest room of the said person I saved. She was bandaged on where the area was in major need of attention, and minor bandages here and there. When I walked closer to the bed, I finally got a better look of her. Her hair is chestnut brown, with a single trace of spring green highlight that trailed down her long hair. And she has light tan skin. I'm not sure what she wore underneath and what her eyes were like, but I'm not that rude to do anything to her until she wakes up._

_North motioned me to follow him outside so the girl could rest. Once outside, North said to follow him in his personal work room. When inside I started to ask my questions._

"_North, how is she? Is she alright? Is she still alive? Will she make it?" North held up his hand to signal me to stop. The man sat down in his chair near his work table. He grunted inaudibly before he started to speak._

"_To answer your questions, dah, she is alright. All needed now is rest for her." I sighed in relief about that. "But,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Jack, where did you find her?", as he asked, I told him on what I saw and how I found her. Which lead me to another question that I needed to be answered._

"_North, she's a spirit too, right?" North nodded, which confirmed it. "Then…How is she bleeding? Spirits don't bleed! That's why were spirits, for moon's sake!"_

"_Jack, calm yourself." I took a deep breath and let t out. He's right I need to calm down before I create a more stronger blizzard outside. _

"_North, I really- I really don't understand. How is it that she's a spirit that bleeds?", I asked. I really needed answers right now._

_North sighed. "Well, Jack. Only Natalia can answer for you. Is all I can say. I know you have schedule to bring the snow to many places, but why not visit from time to time, yah?"_

_I nodded in defeated at that. "Alright, North."_

**End flashback**

I leaned forward, my staff still in hand, as I sat in one of the couches near the fireplace in North's workshop. My thoughts still lingered towards the unconscious brunette in one of the guestrooms. "Natalia, huh?" I smiled. "Beautiful name."

Normal POV

Inside the guestroom the female brunette stirred in her plush bed as she finally wakes from her long period of rest. Shades of purples and lavender colored eyes slowly opened and blinked. After laying there a bit more the brunette finally managed to sit u from the bed, but not without feeling the stinging pain that still lingered. She gasped, but placed it aside to observe her surroundings. The room was fairly simple, all made of wood. Shade of red here and there, like the curtains, and the blanket that covered her. As she inhaled she noticed something different in the air. Scents of wood chips, burnt wood, definitely pine, and cookies being baked. She sighed, she was at North's domain. She was safe. But, the question was. Who saved her? Was it North?

Shrugging it aside, whether or not did North saved her, she needed to thank the Spirit of Wonder. Pulling aside the blanket, Natalia moved towards the side of the bed and stood. But fell back down. "As expected since I haven't moved in a while." Deciding that using her wings instead of her legs at the moment, she did. A flew just about two feet off the floor towards the door. Opening it she peeked and made sure that no one was in the area. Floating out of her room, and making sure the door was closed behind her, Natalia made her way towards where North's work room was located. She giggled at the thought of giving the huge Russian spirit a big hug.

Several minutes of floating to get herself around, the brunette finally made it to the lounge area of the workshop. Deciding that nothing is there that needed her attention, she flew across, but something caught her eye and stopped.

Her eyes widened before they narrowed. 'How did _he _get in here?'

There leaning by the shaded area of a pillar near one of the windows, a very familiar hooded figure. Jaws clenched and hands balled until knuckles turned white, Natalia wasted no time to charge and attack the unsuspected target.

Not knowing that it was the wrong person she thought it was.

Jack's POV

I sighed. This is so boring. It's been about an hour, and the female brunette still hasn't woken up. I moved towards a pillar not too long ago to see the scene that was outside in one of the windows.

"Damn, this is getting boring. And I'm not scheduled to leave until late tomorrow to bring winter to Indonesia." I mumbled as I pulled up my hood over my head and tucked my left hand in my hoddie pocket, my right still clutching my staff as a leaned it against me. As I tried to relax mye ears caught the beating of wings.

"Uh-oh. Must be Tooth visiting. Well, better greet her before she-" The next thing I knew, petals of pink and blue caught my pheriperical vision, and that's when I knew that it wasn't Tooth. Drawing my staff in front of me, I was thanking Mim to have blocked the attack just in the nick of time! I caught that it was two twin blades. One glowing a soft pink and the other glowing in a soft blue color. as I tried to keep the attack from cutting my staff and reaching me, I looked towards on who owned it and attacked me.

As I did, my eyes widened. A pair of purple and lavender colored eyes glared back at me. And I recognized the female brunette.

"N-Natalia…?"


End file.
